writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Ally/Jessamine vs. Kyle/Voideus
Match between Nicki/Ally Macaulay & Waves/Jessamine Clairelune against Xax/Kyle Jäger & Void/Voideus Glacious. Pre Fight Set-Up Ally: Clad in black sans her light breastplate, Alyssa walks up to where she agreed to meet her partner, a daughter of Fortuna she only met once prior. Her custom made Imperial Gold sword is strapped to her back and over that a quiver filled with two dozen arrows. The bow hanging across her shoulders would have made it slightly difficult to maneuver through the arena comfortably, but Ally is used to it by now. A small pouch is strapped to her thigh; charmed to be bigger on the inside, it contains several vials of potions, a miniature set of arrows and throwing knives crafted to return to their regular sizes once outside the pouch, as well as several other essential items. She looks over the grounds with her chin held high, quite confident in herself, searching for any sign of both her team-mate and their rivals. Kyle: '''He had on his greaves, his gauntlets and a breastplate as well. He walked with Voideus through a meadow, where seemingly, everything wilted from Kyle's aura. He had his wristband on, where his weapons were concealed and he waited fro any danger to pounce at them. "Don't be fooled by the aspect of this seemingly harmless place." He warns Voideus "Danger lurks everywhere." he explains and gets his own CB sword "unsheathed" from his wristband. '''Jessamine: Upon the setting of the sun, Jessamine had began heading towards the meeting spot she had planned with her partner. Much alike her fellow Roman Legionnaire, the child of destiny was attired in a dark outfit beneath her light Celestial Bronze armor; a breastplate, cuisse pads and greaves, ending there for the sake of weight issues. Her bow was at her grasp while her arrows were disposed in a magic sachet, of which she carried in her back. The sachet itself was a charmed present from her mother of which would allow her to contain numerous amounts of quivers within a small space, thus giving her safe recharge. At her waistline was set a belt where nearly a dozen of short throwing daggers hung. She hadn't worn any arm protection, wanting to show the proud SPQR insignia she had in visibility while combatting the enemy. Having entered the battle field, she studied the grounds from afar, waiting for a signal from her teammate. Voideus: ' He walked behind Kyle, where a black coat and a pair of arm guards. He also had a black messenger bag strap on his back. This bag carried a few supplies such as water and food. Despite how unprotected he is, he still remain calm and confident. As he followed Kyle through the meadow, he sat down to rest. "Just relax, the romans are too scared to attack us anyway". He said as he played with his bracelet The Fight WIP OOC Communication 22/11/2014: Contacting users, hoping to start ASAP. --Nicki Judging/Scores }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !'Judging Criteria |-style="radius:1000px;" | Total possible points 300, 3 judges *'Fairness to your partner:' 1 to 25 points, Are you godmodding your own team-mate, are you acknowledging their posts, etc. *'Teamwork:' 1 to 25 points, You may not think it's clear from an rp how much ooc effort was put into it, but sometimes it can be painfully obvious that the users were not at all in sync on any level. *'Creativity:' 1 to 25 points, How creative are you and your team-mate being. Are you using more than just powers and weapons. However, there is a flip side to this, are you being too foofy and not constructive enough. Using lots of pretty adjectives and colourful big words does not win you the fight, you have to be both creative and realistic/constructive. *'Balance:' 1 to 25 points, Are your posts balanced? This could be achieved in a few ways. Perhaps one team-member stays on offence and the other on defence. Perhaps you switch back and forth evenly. What are you both relying on. If you are working together you should be in sync and fine balance between what you both are doing. (15 points will be deducted from a team's scores if a user doesn't get at least 6 posts) |} |} Category:Phase Four Crossover Fights Category:NickiWilliams Category:Waves Of Wisdom Category:DrXax Category:DarknessVoid